Little Sister?
by thequickestway
Summary: For years friends had accused Lizzy of having a crush on him but she has always denied it and Will was also followed by crowds of accusations of adoring Lizzy when he insisted that she was just "a little sister." What happens when there isn't anyone bothering them anymore?


For years friends had accused Lizzy of having a crush on him but she has always denied it and Will was also followed by crowds of accusations of adoring Lizzy when he insisted that she was just "a little sister." What happens when there isn't anyone bothering them anymore? Lizzy/Darcy, FLUFF! Mature *hehe*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Will! You came!"

"Hey Lizzy, yeah I wanted to see what this whole "speech and debate" thing was all about" As he said this he let his eyes sweep over her. She was, in two words, professional..and _beautiful._ In more than those, she was ravishingly, drop-dead gorgeous, angelic, bewitching, dazzling, elegant, pulchritudinous...words clearly failed him.

"Have you seen Georgie yet?

"No, I haven't. I wanted to watch her..."

"WILL! Heyy Cuzzz, you made it!" Georgiana Darcy, Will's cousin, practically lunged at him, enveloping him in a hug. A freshman in high school, she adored Will...and thought it was the funniest thing to wiggle her perfect eyebrows at me whenever he was around.

"Lizzy, why didn't you tell me he came?" (eyebrow wiggle) "already keeping him all to yourself, huh?"

"What? no! He just got here, and the second thing I said to him was about you."

"Oh yeah? What was the first? 'Hey handsome, missed you,' right?" (another eyebrow wiggle)

"Of course not! I would never say that!"

"Of course you wouldn't" (eyebrows) "well, I've gotta run, speeches to give and stuff, bye!"

"Georgie, wait! I wanted to watch you!" Will said quickly, slightly red from her comments. She ignored him and yelled back "HAVE FUN YOU TWO" (eyebrow wiggle).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a moment of awkward silence, I offered to show Will around the university campus and both of us started up a hill. Unfortunately, a walk surrounded by beautiful scenery did nothing to help the awkwardness, and silence ensued. Finally, Will said, "So...what do you have left to do today?"

I quickly replied "Nothing much, I've finished all my speeches for the day so I have free time until the last debate round ends."

"Oh."

"Yep"

"Oh. Um. Well, it's very beautiful out here."

"I know, I come up this hill every year. I love willow trees, they're some of my favorites. And at the top, I lie on a blanket and watch the clouds."

"Oh."

"Yep."

We passed on in silence until we reached the top, and he helped me spread out my blanket that was folded next to a tree. Sitting down and having nothing interesting, said, "This is a nice hill, I come here and practice my speeches sometimes"

"Oh."

"Yep. I think they should plant some weeping cherry trees here. I saw several on the East Coast and LOVED them. I haven't seen any in our area."

"Oh"

"Uhhh yeah. Birch trees take longer to show green in the spring..."

"Oh."

"Yep. Are you going to say something besides 'Oh'?"

"Oh, um...yeah uh.."

"Uh huhhh"

"Well, I wanted to ask you, did you. Did you...um...didyoumeanwhatyousaid?"

"Umm..yes? They were all bare when we went."

"No, no before that."

"Ohh, the cherry trees? They're gorgeous...several on Brown U's campus too!" Seeing his frustrated face, I continued, "and yeah, I really like practicing up here."

"No," he hesitated, "I meant before that."

"Oh, yeah I do like willow trees a lot."

"No, no...what Georgie said...about missing me." He looked down and blushed.

"Oh, that. Of course I missed you, big brother!"

"Oh...okay...big brother?"

"Yeeeahhh..." I was confused...he had never questioned the title...

"Elizabeth," he never calls me Elizabeth. "I just, um, wanted to say that I, uh, you look beautiful." He never compliments me either. I just stared at him. At my silence, he went on: "and you always look beautiful" and if he ever compliments me, it's never twice in a row "and I" I felt him glance down over my body before whipping his eyes up to meet mine "admire and love you."


End file.
